Lamp
"Ooh, this is risky!" - Don't Capsize! and Z Dodgeball Ultimate Lamp, labeled The Hyper Boaster, is a female contestant in BFIS, and she is the team captain of The Shining Lights. She has an interestingly high-pitched voice. Personality She's commonly hyper. She occasionally annoys the people around her, but she doesn't try to. She's not as good a captain as Candle. Coverage In What The Beam Determined, she is first seen playing Rink, and facing that Camera won 91 times in a row. When Dodecahedron suggests Simon Says and Alarm Clock says he's tired, Lamp says things are so buggy and there should be a relaxing place that's completely free from distractions and fans lullabies. Camera, Napkin, Rubber and Sunscreen then agree with her. At the end of the challenge, when only she and Candle are left, she tells Candle that she should win (because she has a light bulb), and says it should be fine to Candle since she'll be let on the isle. She says that only one of them can win anyways, later corrected by Nintendo, who said they choose teams. Lamp was frightened to hear that they had a much longer battle. In Don't Capsize!, she loses a jelly-bean-eating contest because of her risk fear, so she has to choose second. She chooses in the order Lemonade, Camera, Bowling Ball, Dodecahedron, Alarm Clock, Eggy, and Brownie, and the team gets Carrot when he's the only one left. When she's getting a boat, she complains that the motorboat is so fast so her team doesn't take it. In the epilogue she thanks Camera for retrieving everyone from the water and asks about the boat, getting the reply that it should be left because sharing is caring. In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, she complains about being eliminated right before she's declared safe. She repeats her line "Ooh this is risky" from the previous episode, and at the end of the challenge, she and Lemonade get distracted listening to Radio's music. Both of them get hit by balls, making the Shining Lights lose, and Lamp won immunity since she stayed in the longest among her team (Lemonade got hit before her). In Creating Comfort, she feels excited when she gets her immunity cookie. During the bottom two, she criticizes Dodecahedron by saying he might be a mathematical abstraction. She refuses to make beds during the challenge, until they're messed up, when she finishes making the beds, and is happy to hear that her team won. In Time to Rhyme, she appeared in front of Candle, boasting that she'll win Isle of Sleep, which annoys Candle. Then she boasted again on the challenge, Lemonade tells her to stop boasting. She also stares at recommended characters. She got 21 out of 30 in the challenge, but her team won again. Gallery Lamp Body.png LampCandle.png LampIntro.png LampIcon.png BFIS-Lamp-Pose.png LampUpdated.png Lamp.png Lamp pose.png Trivia *There was a debate about whether Lamp's face should be on the shade, and it's been decided that it isn't because the shade should be removable. *Whether the lamp is turned on is never relevant. *She, Lemonade and Camera form their own alliance. They have different traits from each other though. *She boasted 3 times so far in BFIS (in Episode 1, she unfairly insisted that she should beat Candle due to having a light bulb; in Episode 5, she made fun of the BG's loss and then asserted that her poem on the Invisible Lantern would win her Isle Sleep) *She evidently has tachophobia (fear of speed), since in Episode 2 she rejected the motor boat due to it being really fast, even though faster boats would obviously help a team win. *In What The Beam Determined, she said "oh my light" as her OMG moment. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shining Lights Category:Lamp's Team Category:Contestants Category:Team Captain